1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torque controlling apparatus and method for a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, public attention has been paid to hybrid vehicles in each of which an engine and a motor are used in combination with each other as a vehicular propelling source.
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 11-332011 published on Nov. 30, 1999 exemplifies a previously proposed hybrid vehicle in which a clutch is interposed between an engine and driven wheels of the vehicle and the motor is interposed between the clutch and driven wheels of the vehicle. As the clutch, a frictional clutch which transmits a power utilizing a frictional power is used which is constituted by such as a powder clutch or hydraulic multi-plate clutch.